Perfect Situation
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Yuri threesome with OC/Karin/Sakura


Me: This was deleted twice off of my Quizilla account so I'm just going to post it here.

* * *

Name- Michiyo

Age- 15

Appearance:

Personality- At first Michiyo's deathly shy but she'll open up to be cheerful, friendly and nice to pretty much anyone she meets. Eccentric and a bit of a perv, her cheerfulness can make her childish and annoying to some people; she's not very intelligent and a bit of an air head, but she mostly acts like an air head around her family, friends and crushes. Whenever something doesn't seem right to her, she will speak her mind, not caring what people think of her.

Background- Born in the Land of Lightning, Michiyo moved to the Land of Fire with her family when she was about three, and has lived there for most of her life. She attended the Ninja Academy, where she met Naruto- developing a huge crush on him- and the rest of the Rookie 9 genin. Michiyo also befriend Toki, a Mist Village native and the daughter of a feudal lord, and Tai and Mai Ko, two twins native to the Leaf Village. Michiyo and Nameko's grandmother- also known as "Nanny" -lives in the Leaf Village as well. She is the owner of a fireworks shop, where Michiyo works as a cashier.

* * *

(Me: For the sake of this we're going to just assume Karin lives in the Leaf Village, hope it's alright like that.)

You sighed lightly as you stood at the cash register bored out of your mind. There hadn't been many customers today and your shift would be over in another hour. You heard the bell chime indicating someone had walked in as your eyes lifted up to see Karin.

"Hey Michiyo, I didn't know you were working today." she said pushing up her glasses as you nodded.

"Yep, I sure am.. but I'm off in an hour!" you said excidedly as she titled her head towards you.

"Well then, why don't you come to my house afterwards." she said placing a hand on her hip as you blushed lightly.

"Awesome! I'll be there." you said giving her a thumbs up as she smirked and turned around.

"See you then." she said walking out leaving you by yourself again.

You squealed inwardly thinking about going to Karin's house and looked at the clock to see you still had a little over a half an hour before you could leave. You hummed to yourself quietly as the time ticked by slowly and your finger tapped on the counter impatiently.

"Michiyo my dear... why don't you leave early, I don't think we'll have any more customers today." Nameko said as you perked up happily.

"Thanks Nanny!" you said happily as you ran through the door happily.

You skipped along the streets till you came to the outskirts of the village reaching Karin's place. You walked up to the front door and knocked on the door as you bounced on the balls of your feet.

"It's open." you heard Karin say as you opened the door to see it was rather dark inside.

"Karin.." you said looking around the room and saw a light on in the farthest room.

"Back here." you heard her say as you walked towards the door and pushed it open.

Your body heated up as you saw the scene before you. There on the bed was a half naked Sakura with a fully naked Karin on top of her. You went for the door but Karin was to quick for you and stood in front of it locking it with a smirk on her face.

"Well.. you're quite early.." she began as she walked towards you till you hit the bed and fell looking up at her.

"No matter.. you get to enjoy a little extra." she finished as she grabbed some hand cuffs.

You swallowed hard as she lightly pushed you into a laying position and Sakura came up and began removing all your clothing. You were left in your panties and bra as Karin and Sakura began hand cuffing your wrists and ankles to the bed while there body brushed teasingly against your own. Once they finished Karin's hands moved down your body feeling up your curves while it sent a shiver of delight through your body.

"For now.. enjoy the show.." she purred low in your ear as she sat up on the bed.

You watched her get off the bed and slam Sakura into one of the walls as they began kissing each other roughly grasping onto each others hair. Karin ripped off Sakura's bra as her mouth moved down and began sucking on one of her nipples as Sakura's hands were kept over her head by Karin's free hand. You watched as Karin's other hand slipped into Sakura's panties as she bucked and moaned at the touch. Your body quivered with want as you watched them please each other and moans of pleasure come from there mouths. Soon Sakura was completely naked and pushed onto the bed beside you as Karin climbed on top of her straddling her hips. Karin stuck two fingers inside of Sakura as she moaned arching into her touch as you clawed at the hand cuffs wanting in on her pleasure.

"Do you want this.." Karin said looking into your eyes as she added another finger inside of Sakura.

You could only nodded your head and stare lustfully at her as she laughed bringing her head down and sucking on Sakura's breast leaving a little mark.

"How bad do you want it?" she said never leaving eye contact as she sucked on her nipple and with her free hand rubbing the other.

"I want it bad!" you yelled out feeling your self become wet with desire.

She removed her fingers from Sakura and put them by your mouth as you understood what she wanted and opened your mouth sucking and nibbling on her fingers. She moaned lightly as you cleaned her fingers off as she slowly slipped them out of your mouth.

"I think she deserves a reward." Sakura said getting up from her spot to face you.

"She sure does." Karin said as her mouth hovered over yours for a moment.

You got restless and pushed your head up claiming her lips as she smirked against them moving closer to your body. You could feel Sakura's mouth along your collar bone as she began sucking and nipping at your skin till she hit your soft spot making you moan out. She began sucking on that spot harder as you arched up slightly as Karin's hand began sliding up towards your bra. Her hand went under it and pushed it up so your right breast was free for her to play with. She began massaging it and rubbing her thumb along your nipple as you groaned lightly feeling it become hard. She stopped what she was doing as Sakura climbed over top of you and removed your bra all the way pressing her breasts to your own.

Let's remove these.." you heard Karin say as you felt your panties being slipped down your legs past your knees.

You could feel her hot breath next to your opening while Sakura reached down taking one of your nipples into her mouth and sucking on it roughly. You moaned out feeling her fingers brush along your other nipple lightly sending chills up your spine. You felt Karin slither her tongue inside you as you moaned out while your hands tightened into fists. Sakura began giving your other breast the same amount of pleasure as you felt Karin's tongue slip inside you deeper. Sakura began grinding her body into yours as you felt her juices dripping down your body slowly making you shake with lust. You felt Karin's fingers work on your clit as Sakura began moaning while she grinded against you. You watched her get up from her spot and put her dripping opening right by your lips as you brought your tongue out giving it a little taste.

"Ugh.. Michiyo.." she moaned as you pushed your tongue inside her.

You bobbed your head lightly as your tongue began thrusting inside of her, while Karin added a finger inside of you with her tongue. Sakura began dipping her body down in time with your thrusts and began moaning and panting your name. You pushed your tongue in as deep as it would go as you felt Karin add a second finger inside you as you moaned into Sakura.

"Michiyo...oh.. do that again." she moaned out as you smiled at your new found power.

You moaned louder inside her as she cried out panting as you felt her hot breath against your lower stomach. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten as Karin slipped her tongue inside you as deep as it would go. You moaned out loudly coming into her mouth and fingers as your vibrations sent Sakura coming into your mouth.

"My turn.." you heard Karin say as she unlocked your wrists and ankles from the bed posts.

You sat up from your spot and smirked towards Sakura as you quickly hand cuffed Karin as she watched you both quietly. You brought your mouth to Karin's and sucked roughly on her bottom lip as she groaned lightly feeling your teeth graze along it. You brought your head down taking one of her breasts into your mouth as Sakura came up and did the same for the other. You both began sucking and nipping at her sensitive skin as she tried arching her body towards your touch. Your mouth moved down as your hot breath tickled down towards her clit as she tried to push herself into you. Sakura held her hips down as she growled in displeasure but Sakura silenced her by pressing her lips to hers in a heated kiss. Your tongue flickered over her clit for a second as you heard a gasp come from her throat and you smirked doing it again. You watched as Sakura bent over her bed and grabbed a dildo as you put it in your hands and rubbed it by her entrance lightly.

"Enough teasing.. fuck me now!" she cried out as you and Sakura looked towards one another.

You did as she requested thrusting it inside her as deep as it would go causing her to cry out in bliss. Sakura began working on her nipples as you continued to pump it inside of her roughly.

"Yes.. oh.. I like it like that.. nice and hard." she moaned out as you picked up your pace more.

Sakura's head came towards you and kissed you hard on the mouth as her tongue wrestled with your own for dominance. She eventually let you win as you explored her mouth tasting ever bit of her. Her mouth left yours as her head bent down by Karin's clit and she began swirling her tongue around it gently. Karin moaned curling her toes as Sakura did it rougher and with more speed causing Karin to pant roughly. You continued thrusting the dildo inside her as her pants got louder and more ragid.

"Michi..Saku..oh. I YES!" she cried out coming onto the toy.

You pulled it out as you and Sakura licked it clean and stared down at Karin as a light red was on her cheeks and her breasts bounced to her breathing. Sakura and you began taking off the handcuffs as you rubbed her wrists leaving little kisses all over them. Sakura grabbed the sheet and covered you all up as you cuddled into both of them smiling.

"I'm glad I got off early." you said as Karin and Sakura laughed lightly.

"We are too." Sakura said as you all slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Me: Reivew if you want to ^^


End file.
